Postcards in New York
by WieGlee
Summary: Kurt is living in New York. He is lonely and misses his ex-boyfriend Blaine. But suddenly an bunch of postcards changed his life. Spoilers season 4! Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox.
1. Chapter 1

_My first fanfic. I am german so english is not my first language. I hope it is okay._

_I hope you have a little fun with it!_

It was late. 10 p.m! Kurt had a long day at NYADA. Finals are waiting around the corner and Kurt is stressed. How shall he handle all the work? And Kurt is lonely. Too lonely.

Okay. He has his two of his best friends in his apartment. Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. But they are a little bit too busy to understand how Kurt is feeling. Rachel has finals too and Santana has a new girlfriend.

When he came home nobody was home. And he was kind of happy about it. Even if he was lonely today was one of those days he doesn't want to have company. He found a letter from Blaine. His invitation to his graduation.

Graduation in Ohio is after his finals but he is not sure if he is going. He has a boyfriend here in New York. Adam. He is an amazing person. Cute and kind. But Kurt doesn't love Adam. He still loves Blaine. When they hooked up at Mr Schue's wedding it hurted Adam. And Kurt is really trying. The last time he was back in Lima he was just talking to Blaine. But he was talking to his soulmate. He stil loves Blaine. Blaine is his soulmate. The love of his life. Blaine cheated. Kurt is still hurted even so he loves Blaine and kind of forgave him.

It isn't cheating to be with Adam but to love Blaine, is it? He was so unsure. Too much he has to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter 2. Have fun!_

It was wednesday. The worst day of the week. It was raining and Kurt was late. And Kurt is normally never, really never, late.

But his alarm didn't ring. When he got ready he didn't catch the he was a little to late to his exam in dancing! It was okay. Not as goos as he hoped, but he didn't care so much right now.

And now he was really late to his date with Adam. 30 minutes. Maybe Adam wouldn't wait for him. He didn't wrote a text or something so maybe he was pissed that Kurt didn't try to ge intouch with him. Was Kurt really hoping right now that Adam went home? Was he really hoping not to spent the evening with his boyfriend? Oh shit. Kurt had a problem!

When he arrived at the restaurant Adam was waiting. Kurt put on his best fakesmile. „Hey. I am sorry! It was not a good day.". „Hey honey. No problem." Adam leand forward to give Kurt a Kiss. „THIS IS NOT BLAINE" was all his head could think. Kurt was not in a romantic dinner mood. „I am really really sorry. But I sucked in dance today and I really do not feel great. Can we just go home to me and warch a movie?"„Sure. Cmon honey".

The whole ride home Kurt wasn't really spending attention to Adam. He knows that it is really unfair but he coulnd't stop thinking about his wish. His wish that Blaine is now sitting here with him in the train.

When they reached Kurts loft Kurt got some movie started. He didn't care if he or Adam wanted to watch it. When Adam sat next to Kurt, Kurt was already asleep. Well. It was more that Adam should think he was asleep!


	3. Chapter 3

_And here is chapter 3. Have fun!_

What a week. NYADA was better now but the rest. Still not good. He haven't spoken to Adam after wednesday and really doesn't want to talk to him.

Today is saturday and Kurt was still angry with himself. When he went to the kitchen at 1pm he was going direct to the coffeemachine. Rachel put his mail alwasy next to it so that he could see it direct. Today he got some bills as usual. Everybody want money.

„_Can you pay my bills?  
Can you pay my telephone bills?  
Do you pay my automo' bills?  
If you did then maybe we could chill  
I don't think you do  
So you and me are through"_

This song popped up in his head. One of Blaines songs. Oh hell. Now he would have it the whole day in his head. Thanks Blaine! Blaine...

Suddenly Kurt saw something strange. A poscard. Who the hell would write a postcard to him? He stared at it. It was a postcard from the „Empire State Building". Interesting.

Kurt checked the back.

„**The perfect way to enjoy your favorite city on a sunny saturday"**

It was written with the computer. Someone was afraid that Kurt would recognize the handwriting.

Kurt checked the card again. Wait. There was no stamp! Someone must have thrwon it in the mail slot. He checked the weather. It was a sunny day! So it was not a random postcard. Someone had planed something. ADAM? That would be so sweet.

He needed to figured out who it was. An the easiest way was to go to the „Empire State Building". Right now! Oh, wait. He must find the perfect outfit first. And his hair. Oh my god! He can not leave the house with hair like this. It took him almost 60 minutes to get ready. But after this he looked fabulous like usual. Now he can go!

Chapter End Notes:

_Song:_

_Bills, Bills, Billy by Destiny's child_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the show Glee and the music which is used in this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

„Oh my god! That is so exciting" was all Kurt could think at this moment. He was nervous when he stepped out of the train and got even more nervous when he saw the building!

He was sure now that Adam wants to surprise him. And now he was standing infront of this great building and he stopped thinkink.

**Finally! It was 3 p.m and he waited almost 2 hours to see Kurt. His eyes was full of excitement. That feels good. Kurt has also a huge smile on his face. Oh my god! Finally!**

When Kurt went inside the building he went directly to pay. He doesn't want to wait any longer. He stepps infront of a very nice women. She looked a little bit surprised but the she smiles directlv. „Are you Mr. Hummel", she asks. „Ehm. Yeah" was all Kurt could answer. „Welcome to the „Empire State Building". You have free entrance today!" Kurt is more than surprised but he says thanks and he goes direct to the elevators.

He decides to go to the highest floor. Whe he steps out of the elevator he was shocked. But it is a beautiful shock. Adam was right on the postcard! IT IS FREAKING BEAUTIFUL! He has the perfect view over his favourite city. He feels free. He forget everything. The whole week. Blaine. Adam. The only thing he could think about right now is KURT. He made it. He is at NYADA. He feels good. He is living his dream! He couldn't stop smiling. It was like a shot in the arm.

He pulls his Iphone out of his pocket and starts to listen to music:

I picture something is beautiful  
It's full of life  
And it is all blue  
I've seen the sunset on the beach, yeah  
It makes me feel calm,  
When I'm calm  
I feel good  
When I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
I see birds fly across the sky, yeah  
And everyone's heart flies together  
Food is frying and people smiling  
Like there is no other way  
To feel good (good)  
And when I feel good I sing (sing)  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good (good)  
And when I feel good I sing (sing)  
And the joy it brings

Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing  
I feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings makes me feel good  
And when I feel good I sing  
And the joy it brings  
It brings me freedom (freedom), woah,  
Got to get yourself to that freedom  
It's freedom  
Singing freedom (freedom) woah,  
You deserve your freedom  
It's a smile you can keep in your heart  
Freedom, woah,  
Everybody got to know freedom  
Love to feel in it beauty  
Freedom, woah,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone,  
Got to get to someone freedom  
Freedom, woah,  
Everybody know freedom  
It's freedom, come on, try to sing  
Freedom, woah, everybody got to know freedom  
Break it down  
Get you [x7] that freedom  
Come on along, I know you really want to feel our song  
We've got some life to bring  
We've got some joy in this thing

After almost 2 hours he went down again. He feels amazing. He needs to thank Adam. He writes: _„Hey honey! Thanks for this amazing day"_. When he steps out the elevator a woman is waiting for him. „Mr. Hummel. Best regards!". „Well. Thank you". „You are very lucky. The guy is very handsome. I'm a little bit jealous!" When she left Kurt he could just stare at the red rose he helt in his hand now!

His phone buzzes: _„What are you talking about Kurt?"_ What? „_The day at the „Empire State Building"? The rose?"_. _„Kurt I have no idea what you are talking about? You didn't talk to me since wednesday. Why should I do something for you right now when you are not contacting me or try to explain why?". _Kurt was shocked. It was not Adam who did that. But who could it be? And Adam is mad. He feels sorry. He doesn't want to hurt Adam. They need to talk. Really!

„_Can I come over? We need to talk!" _That was so tag. But it is time to face his feelings and be honest with Adam. He is a nice guy and he deserves honetsy.

_Reviews please! I would like to know what you think so far_

The song is "The freedom song" by Jason Mraz!

I do not own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter 5. Have fun while your reading!_

_Disclaimer: Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox._

Kurt is tired! Very tired. It was a long evening. After his visit at the „Empire State Building" he went directly to Adam. Adam knew what Kurt wanted to tell him. He knew it from the beginning. Okay maybe not the beginning bur after some weeks he knew that he could never win over the good looking, handsomer ex-boyfriend Blaine Anderson. The one who helped Kurt after he was bullied, the one who was Kurts first boyfriend. They shared a lot of important firsts together. Defenetely all important firsts. He knew that Kurt would forgive Blaine and go back to him. It was always just a matter of time. But that didn't help. It hurts. Adam is in love with Kurt. They never really make out. Just some small kisses but the fact is: Adam is in love with Kurt.

When Kurt came he couldn't fight for him. He knows that it will alwas be „Klaine" and never really „Kadam". But he hopped. And now he is disappointed. He knew that they hooked up at their teachers wedding. But he didn't knw that the met later again. Kurt just said that he had to stay longer because of his dad. Now he knows that it was because of Blaine. Why didn't he think of this earlier. Of course. Blaine!

It was almost a normal conversation. Adam cried a little bit. But he lost. He lost the battle against Blaine. It was never a fair battle. Everybody knew this.

When Kurt left he was sad too. He was sad that he hurt Adam. That he didn't talk earlier to him. That he hurt him. Now he is home. And he is happy that either Rachel or Santana are at home.

He felt even more lonely now. While he is lying on the couch he imagines Blaines arm around him. Will he ever come back? Kurt starts to cry!

_Reviews please?! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!_

8 a.m! That is definitely to early. But the smell of coffee is in the air. Kurt hates mornings but loves coffee. He had a bad night. He didn't slept well! But he knows that he will not fall asleep again. So he put on some skinny and a t-shirt. When he comes out of his „room" Santana and Rachel were waiting for him. Usch. He does not want to talk to them ,but to late.

„A t-shirt? Kurt when was the last time you wore a t-shirt?", Santana asks. „After the break up with Blaine", Rachel answered directly. „Oh do you have a fight with Prince William? Is he going back to 'dowton abbey' where he belongs?", Sanatan asks with a huge smile. Kurt knows that they doesn't like Adam but do they need to show that? „There is no longer a Prince William in my life! An now shut up" Kurt said.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other while Kurt turned to the coffeemachine. This was the moment when he saw the postcards. Two. His heart jumped!

The first was a postcard with Audrey Hepburn on. When he turned it he could read:

„_Diamonds are a girls best friend"_

The text does not match the picture. Audrey Hepburn never sang the song. That was Marilyn Monroe or it was featured in „Moulin Rouge". He looked at the next card.

There was the word „Sorry" in different languages. It said:

„ _I know it does not belong together but I used it so I hope you understand it!"_

That was really cute. The writer knows him and knows how important details are to Kurt.

And that was the moment when he got it.

BREAKFAST AT TIFFANYS! He ran into his room and changed into a white button up shirt and a black vest. He could not risk that the author of the cards sees him in a T-shirt.

He was so happy to escape Santana, Rachel and their questions that he did not question anything of that. He doesn't think it is creepy. He thinks it is cute.

When he saw Kurt coming out of the house he needed to hurry up. He needed to be at Tiffanys before Kurt shows explaines everything to the barista. She thought that his idea and his story is very cute and so she decided to help him. When she saw the picture of Kurt she could understand the boy. That was really, really amazing. When he stepped out of the coffee it was the right time to hide behind a car. Kurt just stepped out of the subway!

_Reviews?! _


	7. Chapter 7

**When he saw Kurt all he could think was WOW! He looked amazing. His pants are amazing. Why is he always wearing this amazing pants. His ass looks great. He got really, really nervous when he saw Kurt stepping in into Tiffanys!**

This was so weird. Why was he so nervous? Kurt knew from the beginning that he will not meet the author of the postcards. But it was exciting. Someone really cares about him. It makes him feel special! When he entered Tiffany's he was not sure what to do. He though that will be invited again but can he be sure. Maybe it was just a suggetion to go to have breakfast at Tiffany's. Oh my god. He made the wrong decision. He needs to leave. „Mr Hummel?", he heard someone asking. He turned around and saw a barista staring at him. „Ehm yeah it is me!" „Great. Here is your breakfast. Enjoy it. And congratualtion. The guy is sweet and awesome. I love your story." „Wait. How does he look?" „Oh I am not allowed to tell you. Sorry. But he is cute. Like 'dirtycute'" She winks. Did she really just wink? Kurt starts to check out his breakfast. It is a Grande Non-Fat Maocha and a half Cookie. And a yellow rose. „I am sorry. But it is just a half of a cookie." „Yes, I know. That was the order." Kurt looked at the tray. OH MY GOOD...

_...14th of February 2011_  
_„What can I get you?"_ _„A Medium Drip, and a Grande Non-Fat Mocha for this guy, and maybe I can get him to split one of the Cupid cookies."_ _„You know my coffee order?"_ „_Of course I do."_ _**„**__That'll be $8.40." (Both start to pull out their wallet) „ Don't even bother dummy, it's on me." _

Could it really be Blaine? It has to be him. But can he be sure? REALLY SURE? The person knows him more than well and the Barista just said that their story is cute. And it is very romantic. Everything is so romantiv. Shall he call Blaine and just ask? No he can not to it. What if it isn't Blaine? What if he destroys everything. Oh no. Now he is even more confused. But it can be Blaine. He stepped out with a huge smile on his lips.

**He is smiling. He is smiling. Oh my gosh he is really smiling. He wanted to do something Kurt will enjoy. He wanted to give him some hints. I mean it was very obvious. But he doesn't care. He was happy to be back in Kurts life. And he has a plan. He wants Kurt back and as long as Kurt wants him back to he will show up at these small events. It was a beautiful day. He went away from Tiffany's with a huge smile on his face.**

_**Yeah so this was chapter 7. Yay. I am happy that so many people read my story. I mean I am just a girl who loves to write about Klaine and you read it is so amazing. So thanks!**_

_**I would be happy about reviews!**_


End file.
